


The night of the lovers

by melib2



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Confesiones, Gen, capítulo único
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melib2/pseuds/melib2
Summary: La noche de los amantesLa persona con la que Lorraine menos imagino pasar una noche de su vida es la persona que más lo comprende...





	The night of the lovers

Chevalier estaba completamente impresionado, no podia creer lo que habian descubierto, el cuerpo de Isabel había estado flotando toda la noche en una de las fuentes del palacio y ahora la impresión, la culpa, los remordimientos lo llevaron a tener una pelea más con Felipe, quién termino por ir a refugiarse a los brazos de su nueva esposa, además de todo estaban inmersos en esa inómoda situación entre ellos, su alteza estaba pensando en el futuro, en legados, en hijos, para Lorraine era demasiado imaginarse de dónde rayos vino todo eso tan de repente, pero si tenia que ser sincero lo sabía muy bien, era ella, la alemana, esa mujer era quien estaba cambiando a Felipe enfrente de su cara sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerla.

El encierro en el palacio de repente fue demasiado para aguantarlo solo, además no tenía nada que le ayudara a pasar el trance y le estaban temblando las manos, sudaba frio y necesitaba con urgencia salir de ese lugar.

Camino a toda prisa hacia los establos reales, pidió que ensillaran su caballo, estaba por montarlo cuando escucho la voz de una mujer en su espalda.

-¿A dónde vas Chevalier de Lorraine?

Madame Montespan estaba también subiendo a su carruaje, Lorraine se sintio descubierto de alguna forma y no supo que contestar asì que le dijo la verdad

-Tengo que ir a París de inmediato...

-Yo también voy a la ciudad y ademàs parece que lloverá porque no vienes conmigo, será más cómodo para los dos ir juntos

Llamo su atencion el verla asì, tenia el rostro cansado, estaba hojerosa y se veìa hasta mas vieja, estaba usando el mismo vestido de la noche anterior, al parecer no era el unico que estaba afectado por la muerte de Isabel y que necesitaba salir urgentemente de Versalles, por primera vez noto que la amante del rey no lucia con todo el resplandor de antaño, vaya que el mismo tampoco lo hacia y por ello le tomo solo un instante sopesar sus palabras y decidio que despues de todo seria mejor para los dos partir juntos y por increible que pareciera hacerse compañia.

-esta bien, podemos ir juntos

Subio al carruaje despues de despachar al mozo y su propio caballo, se acomodo justo frente a ella, en efecto este viaje seria mucho mejor que ir solo y por un momento se sintio reconfortado.

-si alguien pudiera vernos, serìa todo un espectaculo ¿no crees?

Lorraine la miro sin entender a lo que se referia, llevaban poco mas de una hora de viaje y no se habìan dirigido ni la mirada, estaba perdido contemplando el paisaje... y de repente se despabilo

-¿a que te refieres Athenais?

El suave vaiven del carruaje parecio querer arrullarlo y hasta pensò que incluso ya estaba dormido y que esta plàtica era producto de su imaginaciòn.

-me refiero a ti y a mi, los amantes reales, que risa serìa llegar a creer que incluso pudieramos ser amigos algun dìa, compartir nuestras memorias de mejores dìas... lo que tu y yo conocemos es muy especial, te aseguro que mas de uno quisiera saber nuestros secretos

Este ultimo comentario molestò un poco a Lorraine, para èl lo que compartia con Felipe era solo de ellos dos, aunque claro a veces el mismo presumia de sus aventuras amorosas con Felipe en la corte pero nunca daba detalles muy privados, lo importante de su relaciòn siempre estaria grabado en su corazòn.

-no creo necesitar de la compañia de la amante del rey y menos compartir historias, pero te concedo la razòn, si quisieramos escandalizarlos a todos, esta seria la forma perfecta de hacerlo, pero tengo amigos y tu tambièn asì que no veo porque tu y yo deberiamos juntarnos

A pesar de todo era sincero nocreia en la posibilidad de tener una amistad con Montespan, en todos estos años como el preferido de Felipe habia observado a la mujer delante de el, desde su llegada a la corte, la vio convertirse en esposa, en madre, en un diosa de la seducciòn y ahora en una de las mujeres mas poderosas de Francia por ser la amante del rey, sin duda los secretos compartidos en la cama de Luis deberian de ser de gran valor pero aùn asì no le interesaban, Lorraine solo podia pensar en los secretos que el mismo compartia con Felipe...

-¿Eso crees querido? ¿Que piensas que sucederà con nosotros cuando ellos nos alejen de su lado? Quisiera ver que tus amistades estaràn ahì para ti... si lo piensas bien solo tu y yo podemos entender la posicion en la que esta el otro

La pregunta se quedo flotando en su mente, no tuvo fuerzas o voluntad para poder contestarle.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Parìs le pidio al cochero que lo dejara en un pequeño callejon de un barrio de los mas pobres de la ciudad, para su sorpresa Montespan se quedo ahì esperandolo...

-¿Vas por tus polvos no? Talvez podrias traerme algo a mi tambièn...

Le extraño el compartamiento de Athenais, pero no desconfio de ella asì que bajo del carruaje y fue por lo que necesitaba, minutos mas tarde estaba de regreso ahora tan relajado como la mantequilla a punto de ser untada en un pan.

-me acompañaras a casa de una amiga, solo serà un momento, despues de eso podemos regresar o si prefieres quedarte esta noche en Parìs, se me ocurre muy bien donde podemos pasar la velada.

Lorraine estaba atontado, por el estaba bien, no podia ni queria oponerse a Montespan pero sobre todas las cosas no queria pensar, no queria estar solo.

De nueva cuenta llegaron a un barrio de pobres, la amante del rey bajo a toda prisa y entro en una casa por la cual no darias ni un centavo, pasaria tal vez no mas de media hora cuando la noto regresar, tenia los ojos llenos de làgrimas y estaba agitada, parecia tan endeble y triste.

-¿La visita no salio como era esperado...?

Lorraine arrastraba las palabras al parecer sus polvos esta vez estaban preparados mas fuertes que la ultima vez o tal vez el mismo habia tomado demasiados, como fuera aùn asì podia notar que Montespan necesitaba hablar con alguien, aunque fuera con èl...

-todo esta bien, pero estoy cansada y necesito dormir y por lo que noto tu tambièn

-hacia donde Madame...tu guias esta noche

Montespan parecio relajarse al escucharlo y le indico al cochero su destino, en su estado actual no tenia caso negarse a ir con ella.

Una vez se encontraron en la puerta del Palacio Real, la mente de Lorraine se lleno de recuerdos, pasarian la noche en el mismo palacio donde conocio a Felipe, donde inciaron su relacion hacia tantos años atràs, el lugar donde habian organizado tantas fiestas juntos, donde habian creado tantos escàndalos y ahora todo eso estaba por quedar en el mas grande de los olvidos, la tristeza le embargaba el alma.

-¿Hace mucho que no vienes Lorraine?

La pregunta logro sacarlo de su melancolia y mientras bajaban del carruaje y entraban al palacio, observaba todo y notaba como las cosas lucian iguales pero tan diferentes a como lo recordaba... cada objeto le traia una imagen de un momento vivido con Felipe

-Supongo que como la amante del rey has estado aquì mas a menudo que yo, cuando su alteza construyo su residencia en Saint Cloud abandonamos este lugar, eso fue hace mas de 10 años pero no niego que estar aqui me llena de recuerdos

-mmmmhhh entiendo, ven acompañame, quiero cenar algo

Los dos caminaban por los ahora inhabitados pasillos del que alguna vez fuera el corazòn de Francia, estaba todo limpio y en orden pero le hacia falta vida, le hacia falta tener a sus habitantes de costumbre, se notaba demasiado el abandono por parte de la familia Real y de la corte, el rey pràcticamente ya usaba este palacio como hotel de paso cuando visitaba Parìs y no le daba tiempo de volver a Versalles, era una verdadera làstima.

Entraron en una pequeña sala que era parte de los aposentos del rey, para Lorraine este sitio era completamente desconocido, si se trataba de los jardines o el pabellòn privado de Felipe pordia moverse como pez en el agua, pero esta ala del palacio nunca estuvo a su alcance antes.

-Ponte còmodo pedire la cena

Observo a la mujer dar ordenes, al parecer los pocos sirvientes dipuestos para cuidar el palacio la conocian a la perfecciòn y no se negaban a obedecerla, en cuanto a èl era muy probable que no tuvieran ni la minima idea de su nombre o de su lugar en la corte como el preferido del hermano del rey, si es que aùn podìa considerarse de esa forma siquiera.

Tras la cena que fue algo escasa para su gusto y sin nada de extravagancias, los dos estaban callados, taciturnos, era obvio que necesitaban desahogarse pero quien de los dos romperia primero el silencio era un misterio.

Sin pronunciar palabra Athenais se levanto y tomo la mano de Lorraine para guiarlo hacia unos cojines tirados en el piso sobre las aùn finas y bellas alfombras, sirvio dos copas de vino y decididamente comenzo a hablar...

-lo que te pregunte hace un rato, de verdad quiero saber que harìas si el duque de Orleans te dejarà ir

Suspiro pesadamente, para su desgracia habìa estado haciendose esa misma pregunta durante los ultimos meses, desde que Felipe volviò a casarse y noto esos primeros cambios, casi impreceptibles pero que ahora eran mas que evidentes.

-supongo que intentarè regresar con mi familia o lo que queda de ella... o tal vez me aliste y me vaya a la guerra con suerte ahì me tope de nuevo con su alteza

Se rio osado ante su evidente y patètica respuesta, que solo consiguio entristecer mas aùn a Montespan

-supongo que lo que comienza esta destinado a terminarse, si tengo suerte yo terminare en un convento y tu seràs un triste soldado

Tras escucharla algo se prendio en su alma, una especie de indignación

-siempre pense que Felipe y yo estariamos juntos por siempre, no te ofendas pero tu amante es un hipocrita y ha usado a su hermano mas veces de lo que me gustaria admitirlo, lo ha lastimado tanto y por ello lo responsabilizo de todo lo que esta pasando, fue su idea volver a casarlo

-si tal vez es reponsable de eso y de màs pero aun así lo amo, es el hombre mas poderoso de Francia y tal vez del mundo, no puedes juzgarlo sin entender esto primero

-si no vamos a ser sinceros entonces prefiero irme a dormir, tu sabes mejor que nadie quien es Luis en realidad y como usa a todo el que tenga disponible, el fin siempre justifica los medios, ese es su lema

Los polvos le estaban soltando la lengua de màs, pero no lo lamentaba, estaba frustrado, triste, enfadado...y necesitaba encontrar al verdadero culpable, esa persona que a pesar de todo logro alejar a Felipe de èl.

-la gente siempre piensa que para el rey es fàcil cumplir con su deber, tomar determinaciones, decidir por todos nosotros, pero no lo es, te recuerdo que fue benevolente al perdonarte la vida y lo volvio a ser al dejarte volver

-¡me exilio! eso no es ser benevolente, estuve en Roma por cerca de un año por las sospechas de que le hubiera hecho daño a Enriqueta, es cierto que tambièn estaba el asunto del intento de traiciòn pero me hizo pasar por todo esto para castigar a Felipe

-ese fue un momento muy doloroso para todos y que el duque se fuera no lo hizo mas fàcil

-sabes bien que el nos usa a todos, porque lo justificas

-porque te permitio volver ¿o no? cuando lo hablamos accedio a que regresaras

-ahora supongo que tu tuviste que ver con eso, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que mi regreso tenia un solo proposito ¿Acaso tu intercediste por mi, lo convenciste de intercambiarme para que Felipe se casara de nuevo? ¿A ti debo darte las gracias? supongo que tu amante ya te ha contado todos sus secretos y ahora que ya sabes la razòn de porque se me permite estar al lado del hermano del rey tambièn lo usaras como a un tìtere.

-siempre has sido necesario para controlar a Felipe ¿estas feliz ahora que lo sabes con certeza? El duque no dudo en casarse si significaba que pudieras regresar a su lado

-por dios mujer ¿crees que no lo sabia desde antes? Lo he sabido desde el primer dìa que se me permitio estar a su lado, siempre supe muy bien cual era mi papel y que Felipe serìa capaz de todo por mi pero tambièn sabia las reestricciones de nuestra relaciòn la reina Ana se encargo de explicarmelo muy bien hace años.

La cara de Montespan era de asombro absoluto, nunca imagino que Lorraine estuviera tan enterado de su posiciòn en la corte... y de su deber en la vida de Felipe

-puedo preguntar ¿porque no te has ido si sabes que Luis te utiliza como un arma para lastimar o acercar a su hermano?

-no puedo irme porque lo amo, entre los dos existe una promesa sagrada que no podemos romper... ni siquiera por los deseos del rey

Se sorprendìo asì mismo al mencionar su promesa, hacia tiempo que no pensaba en ello, en aquel hermoso momento dònde se juraron amor para toda la vida, ese momento en el que juraron que pasara lo que pasara siempre encontrarian el camino de regreso a los brazos del otro, Felipe no podia haber olvidado todo aquello... no podìa...

-supongo que los dos somos unos locos romànticos que estamos atados a promesas vacias, atados al rey... a su voluntad

Lorraine no era nada ingenuo y tras tantos años en el palacio sabia distinguir muy bien

cuando algo importante estaba sucediendo en la corte o con la familia del rey...

-¿que esta pasando entre ustedes...que sucede con el Rey?

Se aventuro a preguntarle, para estos momentos tanto los polvos como el vino estaban perdiendo su efecto y veìa con mas claridad que esto no se trataba solo de èl y Felipe, algo grave estaba sucediendo con Montespan y el rey.

-el rey me ama, pero todos se oponen a nosotros, creen que no noto como clavan sus mentiras en la mente del rey, como lo presionan, no ha contestado mis cartas y la reina me tiene completamente acorralada y ahora con la muerte de la sobrina del señor Colbert seguramente encontraran la forma de culparme de eso tambièn

Mejor que nadie comprendia por lo que estaba pasando Montespan, el mismo habia sido victima de las intrigas y los engaños dentro de la corte por años, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendio a andarse con pies de plomo por la corte y a como extirpar a esos que intentaban hacerles daño... por eso se conmovio ante la mujer ante èl, porque se podia ver asì mismo reflejado en ella, sabia que tenia que ayudarla...

-La reina es una oponente muy fuerte y digna, pero no es ni la sombra de lo que fue la madre del rey, creeme sobrevivi a esa reina y puedo decirte que a lo que te enfrentas si bien es duro no es imposible que salgas vencedora, solo tienes que aferrarte al hombre que amas, ustedes hacen una buena pareja, el rey siempre ha necesitado de una mujer fuerte a su lado y siendo sinceros Maria Teresa nunca podra llenar el sitio que dejo vacante su madre... pero si es necesario... apoyate en Felipe, a pesar de todo los hermanos siempre se escuchan, el podrà ayudarte, pero tienes que ser sincera con èl, si le abres tu corazón no podra resisitrse a interceder por ti

Montespan limpio con el dorso de su mano un par de lagrimas que rebeldes se escapan de sus ojos, escuchar un consejo de uno de los hombres mas fuertes dentro de la corte no era cualquier cosa, si alguien sabia del tema de sobrevivir a las intrigas de la corte y de la familia real ese era precisamente el Chevalier de Lorraine.

-Sabes... hace tanto tiempo que no me siento como yo misma, la muerte de mi hija, los asesinatos en el palacio, la iglesia, todos estan volviendonse locos, mi amiga dice que podre lograr quedarme con el amor de mi rey si estoy dispuesta a dar todo por el... Lorraine dime ¿Has pensado arrebatar una vida por conservar su amor...?

Lorraine medito por un momento la pregunta... era una pregunta extraña pero aùn asi merecia ser contestada

-hasta hace unos semanas te hubiera dicho que esa posiblidad no existia, me gusta ser pràctico, sortear los problemas como se vayan presentando, pero ultimamente yo tampoco soy yo mismo... asì que respondiendo a tu pregunta, es muy probable que si, podrìa matar por proteger mi amor por Felipe.

Montespan parecia complacida con su respuesta y sirvio mas vino en sus copas

-brindemos por la sinceridad entonces, porque yo tambien serìa capaz de matar por mi rey

Al escucharla algo hizo sospechar en el corazòn de Lorraine, una idea que le impidio poder brindar ante la posibilidad de quitar una vida, aunque fuera por conservar el amor de Felipe

-Recuerdas cuando hablamos en la corte, cuando te dije que Isabel queria estar cerca del rey, dime por favor que no la viste como un peligro, dime que no le hiciste daño...

Montespan lo miro con asombro pero con templanza

\- no mas del que tu mismo le hiciste, te recuerdo que tu la llevaste a la fiesta, yo hable con ella es cierto, pero no pude lastimarla, lo juro, ella se fue sola a las fuentes del palacio, lo que le paso te aseguro fue una desgracia

Suspiro tranquilo al pensar que despues de todo la muerte de Isabel si era consecuencia de un triste accidente, tenia que estar convencido de ello si queria regresar a Versalles asì que que se dejo caer sobre los cojines mirando el techo

-Supongo que tienes razòn, no somos mas que un par de locos romànticos, llenos de ideas de tener algo que no nos serà permitido jamàs, incapaces de defender lo que amamos, por Felipe puse en peligro a Isabel, por celos la lleve a esa fiesta, lo que me deberìa hacer responsable de sus malas desiciones esa fatidica noche...

Athenais se recosto a su lado muy solidariamente

-solo Isabel es culpable Lorraine, pudo haberse ido pero decidiò quedarse y luego ella no debiò separse de ti pero asì lo decidiò

Monstespan coloco una mano sobre su hombro, en un gesto que intentaba consolarlo y sonrio triste al recordar a Isabel, que le habia regalado tiernos y dulces besos, lo sabia cuando la toco, era casta, nunca habia probado el calor de un hombre sobre su cuerpo. Pero si seguia pensando en eso no podria sobreponerse a lo que habìa pasado, tenia que sacudirse esa pesadez para poder seguir adelante, destapo su pequeño envase de polvos y aspiro otros pocos compartiendo esta vez con Monstespan quien los acepto gustosa

-sabes creo que mejor cambiamos de tema... cuentame otra cosa, ya que comenzamos a ser sinceros quiero saber mas... por ejemplo del rey...¿còmo es en la cama?

La idea le sento bien a Montespan quien comenzo a hablar sin dudar

-Luis es el màs atento de los amantes, es muy apasionado, sabe hacer cosas que nunca habìa probado antes con ningùn hombre

\- eso era de imaginarse por lo rumores en la corte pero si hablamos de detalles en la cama, acaso grita en medio del orgasmo “Por Francia”

Montespan solto una pequeña carcajada al escucharlo, al parecer ella tambien necesitaba dejar todo ese sombrio tema atràs

-Chevalier de dònde sacas esas ideas tan ridiculas...

-de Felipe de quien mas, me solia contar historias de su hermano cuando comenzaban sus escarseos juveniles y aunque no lo creas lo del grito es verdad, sòlo queria comprobar si lo seguia haciendo

-bueno es cierto que el rey es algo dado a... bueno yo tambièn lo hago, digamos que los dos somos muy expresivos

-ya veo

-pero y Felipe que... no me diràs que el suele ser muy callado en la cama, desde que llegue a la corte eran sabidas las historias de sus aventuras nocturnas contigo

-oh cariño si supieras, creo que eso lo tienen los dos en comùn, en efecto mi querido Felipe es muy dado a dejarse llevar en la cama y tambien fuera de ella, le gusta que lo hagan sentir especial pero tambièn que lo dominen, basta verlo para saber lo que esta pensando, ya sabes tiene ese gesto de niño suplicando creo que el rey tambien lo usa cuando quiere algo...

-cuèntame mas...

Montespan estaba intrigada con la idea de saber como era la intimidad con Felipe

-suele ser muy demandantey tiene un gran apetito sexual, cuando comenzamos a acostarnos la verdad es que cogiamos como conejos todo el dia y toda la noche, el sobre mi, yo sobre èl, el sexo entre hombres es menos complicado porque no hay niños de por medio y el lìbido es muy alto, por lo que constantemente nos satisfaciamos el uno al otro pero tu debes saberlo el Rey es muy parecido a Felipe ¿no es cierto? digo en lo insaciable es algo que les viene de familia

-en eso tienes razòn, siempre que quiere algo pone esa cara de niño pequeño, muchas veces me senti superior a èl por saber lo que queria incluso antes de que el mismo lo supiera, pero nuestras plàticas en la cama siempre han sido de lo mejor, hablabamos de todo y de todos en la corte, Luis solia preguntarme porque pensaba que su hermano preferia dormir con hombres

-tu has dormido con muchos asi que deberias saberlo

-eres incorregible pero sabes a lo que me refiero, tu has dormido con mujeres pero prefieres dormir con hombres y tus ideas parecen ser objetivas sobre el tema

-asì es y ahora la pregunta es saber si tu has dormido con mujeres....

-¿que tiene eso que ver?

-todo querida, porque no puedes saber que te gustara si no lo has probado, el rey le tiene fobia a la idea de dormir con hombres porque no se atreve a pensar mas alla de meterse en una vagina, siente rencor por su padre, todos sabemos que el tambièn tenia esa misma debilidad, supongo que siente miedo por lo que no conoce

-asi que si fuera por ti todos deberiamos dormir con alguien del mismo sexo

-quien sabe si fuera bueno para todos pero la gran mayoria se sorprenderia con lo que descubririan

-sabes en el fondo eres un hombre muy interesante Chevalier de Lorraine

-brindo por eso madame y porque nuestras aventuras sexuales con los hermanos reales no terminen nunca

-porque no terminen nunca

Chocaron sus copas y bebieron pero la cara de Montespan no denotaba alegria

-Te has entristecido de nuevo.... ¿porque?

\- supongo que despues de esta noche volveremos a ignorarnos como siempre

-es el curso natural de las cosas, Versalles no esta listo para que los amantes reales sean mejores amigos

-pero¿lo serias, serias mi amigo?

-si esta noche me ha ensañado algo es a confiar de nuevo, ahora los dos sabemos que no es facil para ninguno de nosotros ser un amante real, pero tienes la ventaja tambièn de saber que no estas sola, si te sirve de algo la puerta de mi habitaciòn siempre estara abierta para ti, solo procura ser discreta cuando entres porque no queremos que todo Versalles se de cuenta

Montespan sonrio mas tranquila choco su copa contra la de Lorraine de nuevo y se recargaron uno sobre el hombro del otro mientras bebian hasta casi quedarse dormidos

-creo que estoy feliz de haber venido a este sitio contigo, aunque mañana finjamos que esto nunca paso, has hecho algo por mi que nunca crei posible, gracias a ti me siento mejor... y si puedo consolarte de alguna forma lo harè, Felipe te ama y regresarà contigo tarde o temprano, de eso estoy segura

Lorraine la escucho casi dormitando, no podia negar que esas palabras reconfortaban su dolido corazòn, para el que siempre habia estado tan solo hasta esa noche y que siempre penso que no habria nadie nadie mas en Versalles capaz de entenderlo fue un gusto darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba...


End file.
